1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector suitable for contacting contacts (such as flat contacts or the bump contacts).
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, an electrical connector is used for electrical connection between two electronic apparatuses for transmitting signals or supplying power. In the technical field of semiconductor chip packaging, a so-called land grid array (LGA) is a type of high-density contacts used in a circuit carrier, where a plurality of flat contact arrays are arranged on the bottom-surface of the circuit carrier, and the flat contacts can be electrically connected to each other via the internal circuit in the circuit carrier and the integrated circuit (IC) chip mounted on the top surface of the circuit carrier.
In order to mount an LGA-type circuit carrier to a circuit board, in the prior art, a plurality of upward-bent elastic terminals are disposed on a base so as to respectively contact a plurality of flat pads of the circuit carrier in downward moving to realize the electrical connection between the circuit carrier and the electrical connectors. To ensure the contact between the elastic terminals and the flat contacts, the elastic terminal must have a shape required by producing a certain elastic force and the end of the elastic terminal must have an arc shape for contacting the flat pad, and thus, the elastic terminal must be bent upwards by using a machining process.